Moon on the Water
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Falling down the well...never happened. Kagome has lived with her father and brother since the birth of her baby brother took her mother away. The shrine is close off...a different life...a different personality...a different Kagome... Kagome/Ryusuke


**Moon on the Water**

**Summary: Falling down the well...never happened. Kagome has lived with her father and brother since the birth of her baby brother took her mother away. The shrine is close off...a different life...a different personality...a different Kagome...**

**Anime: InuYasha/Beck**

**Pairing: Ryusuke/Kagome – Yukio/Maho**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Action/Crime**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**A New Breed**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Wake up**_

_**Lift that tired face up from the street**_

_**Look around and tell me what you see**_

_**Another new breed is moving in...**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_Fooool...moooon...sway~, gently in the night of one fine day~...on my way~...looking for a moment with─"_

"**Kagome!"**

"...!" Kagome turned around and stared ahead at her _friend_. It was a boy with black hair in a chopped cut and a large grin that spoke volumes to how he was. _"Tanabe..."_

"Kagome baby!" He threw his arm around her shoulders and leaned in a bit, ignoring how she leaned away. "A friend of mine is performing at the Chained House Rock Lounge in downtown Tokyo!" He rubbed his cheek against her chest, a dark blush forming on his cheeks as she clenched her fists tightly. "I've got their flyer an─ACK!"

Kagome pulled her fist from his gut and watched him fall to the grassy field she stood on. A paper floated down and she snatched it from the air, looking at it curiously as he groaned in pain. "...Beck?"

"_Y-yeah_..._"_ He grunted.

"...I'll check it out...maybe..." She would never know how to answer someone...if ever asked...how she and Tanabe became friends...

"YEAH BABY!" He grinned, recovering in seconds and looking like he'd never taken a hit to his gut. "So how about you and I hit the show?" He gave a light tap with his elbow against her arm causing her to glare.

"No thanks..." She looked at the flyer, "It's this Friday?"

"Yep! My main man Tanaka is playing the guitar! You've got to check it out baby cakes!"

She narrowed her ocean blue eyes, a fierce look that caused him to laugh and take a few steps back, "Don't...call me baby _or_ baby cakes...Tanabe..."

"Hehe...right, right...I understand~" He smiled. "I need to get back to school, but...I'll see you later, right?"

"...hmm," She sighed, taking a sip from the straw of the small box carton of apple juice. When her lips separated from the straw she smiled, "I'll call you later, kay. I'll give you my answer about whether I'll go to your friends gig or not..." She turned with the flyer in hand and walked off, lifting her hand, she gave a lazy wave, "Laters~"

**-x-x-x-**

It was only Thursday, so really, she had a little while longer to decide. She normally didn't go to such things, but she did love music, and she was...in _some_ weird way...a friend of Tanabe's...she didn't want to let him down, but...

"Kagome, I have a business trip coming up...do you think you'll be okay with Souta for about a week?"

Kagome turned to see her father standing in a business suit in her doorway. She smiled, "Yeah, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, actually. I just found out this afternoon." He sighed, walking into her room, he sat down on her bed and brought his hand to his tie, loosening the tight fabric from around his neck and letting gravity pull him back onto her recently made bed. "We have to go to London; one of the boss's big league acquaintances wants to meet up with the Correctional Team that will be dealing with his son. Some...groupie, or at least, that's what boss man said."

Kagome laid down on her stomach next to him, dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and a blue plain t-shirt, socks with her shoes tossed in the corner of her room. Leaning against one of her pale blue walls was an empty guitar case that was wide open. Next to that, a stack of CD's and strumming books. A small bowl sat on a black desk across from her bed with picks filling it to the brim. Some initialed and others not...but each with their own story. "So what's this guys name?"

"Well, boss man is keeping the kid under wraps until after we meet with this guy. I'll be back by the end of the day come next Saturday. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, we have grocery money that will hold us off till you get home; I'll go shopping on Wednesday and just take Souta with me to work on Saturday and Sunday this weekend and Saturday next weekend. Speaking of Souta, I'm going to go pick him up from school; I'll be home within an hour or so, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Hmm...how about some yakusobi and teriyaki?"

"We have no yakusobi..."

"Ah..." He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and handed it to Kagome who held back a laugh, "You know what to do. Be back soon. Get your brother something to read so he won't be bored while waiting for you to finish work."

"Yes sir," She stood up and slipped her shoes on before leaving, "Oh, close my door when you finally get up the strength to go to your own room."

"Mm, I'll think about it..."

She smiled, shaking her head, she left.

**-x-x-x-**

"Yo~!" Her voice rang through the playground. Her six year old brother smiled and ran up to her. "What's up bro,"

"We have homework!"

'_...nerd...'_ She laughed, "I'll help when we get home, but we need to stop by the market and pick up a book for you and yakusobi noodles for tonight's dinner. Is that okay?"

"YAKUSOBI~!" He yelled out, taking her hand and pulling her off in the direction of the market.

Kagome walked next to her little brother as he _pulled_ her, making her way closer to the market and their home.

"Hey~ cutie!"

Kagome frowned and turned to see a tanned teen with black hair in an afro like hairstyle, a light mustache that ran along his upper lip in a thin brush and dark chocolate eyes.

"You creepy guy!"

Kagome's eyes widened, looking at her little brother, she couldn't hold in her laugh at the look on the boy's face. "Oh goodness, I'm sorry." She looked at her brother again, "Souta, apologize."

"Whaaaaaaat?" He crossed his arms stubbornly, "No way! Papa say's boys like him are bad since they try to get into girl's underwear."

"...EH! Don't joke around brat! I'm not like that! Your sister is hot as all hell but I've got more sense than to just hop into bed with a girl for no reason but sex!"

Kagome felt fire burn inside and before she knew it, her fist was slamming into the younger teen's cheek and he was falling into the Raman shop he once stood before. She walked in and took note of the confused older man standing and looking down at the younger teen. "Sorry to disturb your business, sir." She bowed.

"No...My son probably deserved it. I should be the one apologizing to you, young miss."

"..." She bowed once more and turned, leaving the Raman shop; she took Souta's hand and continued on her way.

**-x-x-x-**

"Rock of the Ages...hey sis!"

Kagome looked to her left where Souta was sitting on the floor of the market, staring at titles of books and running his fingers of the spines of multiple books. "Hm?"

"Can I get this one? It talks about all of those people you listen to; like Bon Jovi and then Black sa...sab..."

Kagome smiled, "Black Sabbath,"

"Yeah, Black Sab..beth..."

'_Close enough...'_ She laughed, "Go ahead and get it. You might learn something interesting."

"...mkay!"

**-x-x-x-**

The night came, Souta was in bed asleep and her father was standing by her door once more. "My stuff is ready, I'll wake you both up before I leave to say goodbye."

"Well, I'll be up already, I have to get Souta to school. Good thing High school doesn't start till after his."

"Good thing you are in your last year."

"Yep, I'm eighteen, and lovin' it!"

"...be careful," His eyes were giving a sad smile, he looked tired, and Kagome couldn't help but notice the wear-and-tear of the years of looking after her and her baby brother. Well, not so much her, as her brother...she was thirteen when her mother died giving birth to Souta, so she was raised enough that she could help out her father who jumped to take them both in. She loved her dad, and she understood why her father and mother had been divorced. She'd fallen out of love with him and in love with Souta's father, who didn't care if the two were left on the streets or not. Thankfully, court saw in her father's favor, and they were handed over to him and not Souta's insensitive father. Yes, Souta was her half-brother, but she didn't care. She was his big sister, and would grow up with that fact, not _half_-sister, but _big_-sister. Her baby brother...

"I will be careful. Call when you get there and let us know how things go."

"Right, right. I'll call when I know you are out of school. Keep your cell phone on you at all times."

"I know daddy."

He smiled, nodding his head once before closing the door behind him, leaving Kagome to sit in her room silently. She picked up her cell and dialed Tanabe.

"_BABY!"_

'_It didn't even ring twice...'_ She sighed, "I don't know if I'll be able to go, Tanabe. I have to watch my brother till my dad get's back next weekend."

"_EHH!"_

She smiled as he over exaggerated the _importance_ of going to the Live Show.

"_Take him with you! It's a good crowd, nothing bad!"_

"I'm not taking my _**six year old**__**brother **_to a drinkers and smokers lounge!"

"_Then just take him to the Live show lounge!"_

She could feel a headache forming as the fourteen year old started to annoy her. A normal occurrence in her everyday life, "...I'll think about it."

"_YES! See you tomorrow at seven!"_

'_...'_ She stared blankly at the phone as the line went dead. "...he just ignored me completely..." She sighed and clicked her phone off. "That kids deaf!" Sitting on her bed, she pulled her hair from the ponytail it was in and fell back on her bed. Staring up at her ceiling, she felt her hair around her shoulders and down past her wrists, tickling at her skin. "...I guess...I could take Souta..." She closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

**-x-x-x-**

"An arithmetic progression, AP, or arithmetic sequence is a sequence of numbers such that the difference of any two successive members of the sequence is a constant. For example, the sequence four, eight, twelve, sixteen, twenty-one, twenty-five and so on; the repetitive difference is four. Understand?"

"..."

Kagome sighed; tutoring was fine...just not in the subject she hated. She didn't like teaching mathematics. "Were you even listening?"

"Uh...no...not really." He blushed.

Kagome glared, standing before him, she wore a pair of fit blue jeans that flared around her legs, a pair of black boots and a white tank top. "...how about this..." Kagome sat down across from his. The boy had black hair up in a high ponytail, and piercing blue eyes. "Listen to what I say, pass your upcoming math exam, and I'll take you out for...I don't know...ice cream or something."

He gave her a deadpanned look and smirked, "I have a better idea!"

She frowned.

"If I pass this upcoming exam, then I get to take you out for dinner!"

Her eyes widened, "What...?"

"You and I go on a date!"

"...only...oh god...I can't believe I'm even saying this..." She looked at his smiling face, he was cute, but fourteen years old...still in middle school..."Only if you pass as number one in your class..."

"HELL YEAH!"

She sighed, jumping as the front door to the kids' house opened to reveal his _very _handsome father, and beautiful mother. The woman had red hair in waves down her back, an iris hair pin was up in her hair; a lavender and white dress fell silkily down to her finely toned legs and formed around her lightly curved figure. She had grassy green eyes that drew you in and made you smile at the friendly impression they gave you.

The man next to her wore a light baby pink dress shirt and black pants with his black hair up in a high ponytail similar to his sons, or his sons was similar to his. His hair, however, fell farther than the son's, well past his hips. He had aquamarine blue eyes that had a mystical look at night; she knew this because that was how she met him, at night, when she was trying to get her cat from a tree. He ended up helping out...the cat was almost possessed as it listened to him and came down. She said she owed him one, and the next thing she knew...she was playing teacher for his son. She hadn't thought he was that old, but apparently...she was wrong. Both him and his wife looked about twenty years old, and their son was fourteen, looking about eighteen or so...but she didn't like him in any manner he was expecting or hoping for.

"Kagome, how is Oka doing?"

"He has a one track mind, like always, however...I'm suspecting he'll pass his math exam, even if it drains him of everything that he is." Kagome smiled.

The mother, Ayame, looked confused, but the father laughed, Kouga had always found it humorous how his son chased after her like a lost puppy in heat.

"I should go ahead and leave now." She turned to their son, "Okami, please read over the study guide I made for you, if you have any questions, feel free to call. Remember, that deal of our means nothing if you aren't number one in your class." She grabbed her yellow bag and placed the Arithmetic study guide and text book inside before pulling on the draw string, closing the flap and slinging it over her shoulder. "I'll see you after that exam."

"..." He watched her go, ignoring the curious looks his parents were giving him as he went on answering the questions with practiced ease. His little secret...

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked her brother home, it was almost six-thirty and she hadn't asked her brother if he wanted to go...but then, she hadn't really planned on going. Until the sight before her house chose to make a different decision for her.

"Kagome love! Baby cakes, are you ready?"

'_Tanabe...'_ Souta ran up to the perverted boy and smiled in excitement. The boy adored him since he played soccer and other kid games with him when he came over.

"Tana! Tana where are you and sis going?"

"To a Live band!"

"...what?"

Kagome sighed, "We're going to listen to music live, Souta."

"AND I HAVE A SET O T-SHIRTS FOR YOU BOTH!"

Kagome watched as he pulled out two shirts that matched his in design. The anatomy of a male was on the front, the front on the left, the back on the right, and above it was in bold caps, **BECK**, written in a punk rock font. On the back of the shirt were the five members of the band in black silhouettes, or maybe they were shadows of the five members. Tanabe handed the extra small to Souta and the medium to her; Kagome pulled the shirt over her head and on, watching Souta as he pulled his white and blue school polo off and tossed it on the fence before pulling his own shirt on.

"ALRIGHT SWEET THING!"

Kagome sighed as she and her brother were pulled off to the Lounge that _BECK _would be playing at.

About twenty minutes later and they stood in front of a shady lounge with a few teens hanging out in front, girls in tight tube tops, crop tops and tank tops, short shorts, short skirts and tight leggings, smoke from cigarettes and the scent of alcohol tore through the air that filled their lungs. Kagome took Souta's hand in hers and pulled him closer to her.

"Hey man! We're on the guest list for Beck! My man Tanaka is playing the guitar and invited me and the two behind me!"

"Tanaka, huh..." The bouncer looked at Kagome who stared up at him. He was a buff guy, with a clean shaved head and a mean looking face, but something, the eyes...it was always the eyes that gave way to how people really were. He was a good man, a family man...or at least...he was if he had one. "Cute girl...kid brother?"

"Yes sir, my little brother."

"Take care of the kid, go on..." He moved aside and the three entered. Kagome whispered a quiet 'thanks', which he responded to with a nod.

Kagome followed Tanabe inside and watched him run up to another kid with black hair that was in an ordinary cut, he had an ordinary look, but his eyes were far from ordinary, filled with joy and enthusiasm as he held his guitar in his hand. "Yo man! Tanaka, we're here! And thanks a lot for letting me invite a friend."

"No problem, the more the merrier. Besides, you're helping us when you bring more people to our show."

'_Tanaka...huh...'_

"KOIYUKI!"

Kagome knew that voice.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"...you..." Kagome looked at the guy she'd knocked back the other day. "Small world...isn't it..."

"Huh? AH!" He pointed at her like he'd seen a ghost, his mouth hung wide open and his eyes stared in a crazed deer in the headlights way.

"Yeah...'_ah_'...is one way of putting it."

"...ah..." He was still pointing as Tanaka grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him off towards the stage where three others were standing, tuning their instruments or checking their mics.

"...do you know the other three?" She asked, letting Tanabe pull her up to the stage where her brother sat talking with the drummer. She knew this since he was holding the twin drum sticks in his left hand.

"Yeah, Ryusuke Minami, or 'Ray', as his band calls him. He's the leader. He is the one who got Tanaka playing, or that's what I gathered from it. He's the lead guitarist...couldn't tell you what he plays though..."

"Ryusuke...is the one with the long shoulder length black hair?"

"Yep!" Tanabe grinned.

"...It's a Gibson." Her voice carried to the band while the audience got their drinks before the show started. The one in question, Ryusuke Minami, turned to her and listened. "It looks familiar, like I've seen it before. I can't remember, but it's the same type of guitar used by Slash, the lead guitarist of Guns N' Roses', a Gibson Les Paul, a sunburst color...and it looks to be a custom...but..." She turned to Ryusuke who was now at the edge of the stage and crouched down before her, her brother still sitting on the stage stared at the guitar curiously. "How can you play it, with the bridge as messed up as it is, and all of the bullet holes, wouldn't it damage or at the least, reduce the sound quality that the Gibson Les Paul makes?"

"...You know...you're pretty hot."

Kagome blushed and stepped away from the stage, "Thanks...but I'm not interested...in musicians..." She smiled. "Souta, get off the stage, they're about to start."

"Huh? Oh!" He moved to jump down when a hand caught him and he was lifted carefully to the floor.

"..." She stared at the drummer who gave her a kind smile.

"We don't want anyone getting hurt, and the stage is pretty high up."

"Thanks." Kagome watched them get set up as Tanabe finished explaining the people in the band. Ryusuke still stared at her as her eyes never left his guitar.

"The drummer is Yuji Sakurai, but the band and friends call him Saku. Tsunemi Chiba, the dude with the black afro, he's the main vocalist for Beck, but Tanaka sings too. He's like, all into punk-rap stuff. Then there's─"

"Yoshiyuki Taira, I've seen and heard of him. He's the bassist, I'm sure. He's known for his shirtless performances and flawless playing on the base guitar. I look forward to hearing this performance, if the rumors are as I hear. Finally, Tanaka...right?"

Tanabe nodded, "Yukio Tanaka, or 'Koiyuki' by the girls and a few others. It's too butterfly in my opinion, Tanaka is fine for me. Anyways, he's also a guitarist and vocalist."

"That's...a White Falcon..."

Tanabe stared confused. "What?"

"John Anthony Frusciante played the White Falcon back in 1997, in fact, it was a 1957 Gretsch White Falcon which he used twice per show during the _By the Way _tour, he stopped using it however...saying that there was 'no room for it' and some other crap like that. Really, it was a dream while it lasted, but it fell short of what I liked when he went to playing with a 1950's Martin 0-15. I give some respect to the instrument he chose when he first rejoined the Chilli Peppers though, a sunburst colored Fender Stratocaster. But still...it wasn't the White Falcon..."

"**ALRIGHT EVERYONE! BECK IS IN THE HOUSE~"**

Kagome looked up to see _Chiba_ pumping up the audience. She listened as a few whistled and some girls cried out for Ryusuke and Taira, some guys shouting in idolatry. Souta was even getting excited.

"**I SEE WE HAVE SOME NEW FACES, SO WE'RE GONNA GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO COMEBACK FOR! YEEEEEEAH~"**

**~Uh!**

**Typhoon!**

**Typhoon 24!**

**Chiba Tsunemi!**

**24/7!**

**Beck!**

**The backbone, The killzone, Is on top of ya, And you'll regret**

**You come and ya go in to our arena**

**Gather round the sound like you been supinad**

**No control of what you roll, it's like snakers to the soul.**

**Go stage dive, fall into better bar!**

**The mind blower, a sunny sweat shower,**

**Show me your super power,**

**I show you mine at last**

**So when you're waitin' us out for the show,**

**Step it back,**

**cause that typhoon I packed will explode!**

**Come on!**

**Blow your mind,**

**scream and sweat Blow your mind,**

**scream and sweat Fall into the arms,**

**ride for your life Fly on the people,**

**ride on the people Fall into their arms,**

**ride for your life Fly on the people,**

**ride on the people Yeah!**

**Take a ride!**

**Yeah!**

**For your life!**

**BECK!**

**Check with me out when you see what I am is real,**

**Oh here I stand mic in hand,**

**nothin to conceal**

**My typhoon consumes everything around,**

**Something and its swept away by the sound**

**You flail around try to sound with no control**

**Its like obsession a possession right to the soul**

**And when you look up and see beck before your eyes,**

**And just all swept away,**

**and are surprised to realize just why**

**Blow your mind,**

**scream and sweat Blow your mind,**

**scream and sweat Fall into the arms,**

**ride for your life Fly on the people,**

**ride on the people Fall into their arms,**

**ride for your life Fly on the people,**

**ride on the people Yeah!**

**Take a ride!**

**Yeah!**

**For your life!**

**BECK!**

**Spice!**

**Check check check check**

**Now!**

**24!**

**Keep on!**

**Blow your mind,**

**scream and sweat Blow your mind,**

**scream and sweat Fall into the arms,**

**ride for your life Fly on the people,**

**ride on the people Fall into their arms,**

**ride for your life Fly on the people,**

**ride on the people Yeah!**

**Take a ride!**

**Yeah!**

**For your life!**

**BECK!**

**Yeah!**

**Take a ride!**

**Yeah!**

**For your life!~**

Kagome felt her cheeks flushed from jumping and moving, the heat of the moment had caught her and she had soon found herself screaming out to the band with the others, Souta was on the shoulders of one of the taller guys next to her. Having complained about not seeing, the man had kindly offered to lift him onto his shoulders for her. Now the entire room was in a haze a sweat and shrieks. _'Amazing~!'_ She stared up at Ryusuke and Taira, _'They are simply outstanding! The boy, Tanaka, he's good too...but he's got room for improvement, and a lot of it. The guy, Chiba, he's got a weird presence that just...get's your blood pumping, and the drummer is definitely skilled at what he does...'_ She smiled, "TANABE!" She yelled out.

"YEAH?"

"I OWE YOU A THANK YOU!"

"SO YOU LIKE THEM?"

"THEIR AWESOME!"

Kagome watched them prepare for their next song.

She felt her heart racing, this...was what she'd been dreaming of...something that could catch hold of her heart, and not let go...the way A Dying Breed did when she'd first heard them sing...

"_...I want...to make them something great...A Dying Breed won't last forever...but there will always be...A New Breed."_

No one could hear her over Chiba as he started up again. Her silent promise, _'I will make them great...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So...there it is! Hope you all like it! Please leave me some reviews, kay!**


End file.
